


Just Know

by Miss_Lv



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Percival, Arranged Marriage, Asexual Character, Blackmail, Come Marking, Control Issues, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fake Marriage, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obedience, Omega Newt, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, So much questionable consent, Submission, Unhealthy Relationships, father-in-law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: When Newt is offered a very generous bride price to marry Credence Graves, he knows there is something more to the contract. Rich alphas don't marry poor unknown omegas unless they expect something more.But Newt hadn't ever thought it would be something like this.





	Just Know

**Author's Note:**

> Smutttttttt. It's pretty non-con at the beginning but Newt makes a hard turn into sexy consent pretty fast. Still, Percival has no morals in this so just be warned.

Newt knew he would get married one day, in a sort of abstract way. He was an omega son and omega children married into new families. Alpha children married and brought omegas into their families. Newt would leave one day to join a new family, to raise children of his own.

But it felt far away in his youth.

And then suddenly, one day, it was time.

Newt spent his childhood chasing wild beasts and learning all about magical creatures. Summers in the woods beside his families’ cottage home and school days in the forests beside the school. Newt was never one for dating or the feminine hobbies of omegas. He never watched the alphas and wondered what his husband would be like, never planned his wedding. The mating habits of unicorns seemed more fascinating than his own future.

Sometimes Newt does think of it and feels a great well of pain in his chest. Of the way the others call him ‘weird’ and ‘awkward’. Of Newt’s second-hand clothing and the way he can’t keep his balance since his growth spurt. He knows other students laugh at him and that he’s far from desirable.

So Newt focuses on his creatures and doesn’t think about omega things.

Less sad that way.

Leta turns seventeen and breaks Newts heart by announcing she’s to be married. That her family has selected a pureblood omega for her and they’ll marry at eighteen. A small part of Newt’s heart crumbles away, the secret part that had hoped they might be together one day. Leta would smile at him and hold his hand when they were alone, press in close. Newt had thought…well, it doesn’t matter really.

“It’s hard to explain, you might never find it,” she remarked absently the day she told him. They were out in the woods together, looking for the centaur herd thought to roam. Newt had seen them a few times already but they never seemed to want to come around when Leta was with him.

“An alpha and omega meet sometimes and they just, they simply just know. That they’ll do well together that is. I met my cousin and realized how perfect he would be for me immediately.”

Newt nodded his head quietly, feeling empty.

“Don’t be like that Newt, be happy for me. You’re more of a side omega than a marriage sort, you realize that?”

Newt couldn’t deny the truth of her words. He was nothing like the proper omega, didn’t fit at all into the ideals. Too wild, too gangly, always opening his mouth and muddling his words. He really wasn’t the type that someone would wish to marry.

“Besides, we both know you might like me but if you had a real choice…” Leta smirked knowingly and Newt’s face burned red hot.

All this year, Newt hadn’t been able to look professor Dumbledore in the eye. Too crimson and stuttering, too aware of him as an alpha man suddenly. The whole school knew it and Newt was teased mercilessly for it. Thank Merlin the professor played as if nothing was happening, Newt thought he might die if the man tried to talk to him about inappropriate crushes.

“Let’s just enjoy this year and both agree to move on,” Leta decided for them.

Newt went back to his dorm, crept into his bed and put up a silencing charm before he let himself cry. Pain sweeping through him for everything he was lacking, for his only friend’s reminder of his worth.

He only cries once more a few months later when Leta stops talking to him completely, just drifts away from him until they feel like strangers. She sits with a new group and its clear Newt isn’t welcomed. Professor Dumbledore is sympathetic but it’s clear he doesn’t want to start rumours by favouring Newt.

Newt is utterly alone.

His creatures are his only comfort and it hurts how grateful he is to them. To the magical creatures of the forest that come to visit him. To the ones that hide under his bed, eager to share his meals. Newt might not have human company, but he can make due with what he has he decides.

 

Newt graduated with a hollow feeling but he pushes it down, certain he will be a marvellous magizoologist and all his other failings won’t matter.

He goes home to his family’s small cottage and helps his mum tend to her garden. His father is a gifted linguist and currently off in India working on an important project. He was often away doing something great and Newt glows with pride. Theseus is working to become an auror and Newt just knows he will be splendid, that he’s going to be just brilliant.

Reality is harsh, however, the real world so cruel sometimes.

Theseus comes home on a weekend, wearing an easy smile but Newt knows his sibling well enough to be able to tell he’s distraught.

“They just couldn’t afford to keep me on and I didn’t want to waste money keeping a room in the city,” Theseus explains over dinner. He’d been working in a little shop, work hard to find in the city, in order to pay for his schooling as an auror.

“I’ll find work around here and save up, next year I’ll go to classes,” he explains and their mum agrees. Newt forces a smile but it feels bitter.

If Theseus cannot find work to become an auror, a respected field, how will Newt ever do so with magizoology? He tries not to despair and takes his mother’s carefully grown herbs into the city market where they sell better.

Theseus is very charismatic, bringing people to their little stall, convincing them to buy. Newt just hands out the packages and makes the change.

He blinks when something taps his foot. A glass ball, clearly magical, giving off a golden light. Newt picks it up and looks around. An older man was looking at him, at the little ball. He’s dressed finely, someone wealthy.

Newt keeps his eyes down and offers the trinket out.

“I’m sorry, did you drop this?” He makes himself ask and the man hums in agreement, reaching to take it from Newt’s palm, his fingers grazing Newt’s palm and making his skin prickle. The man is watching him very intently and it puts Newt on edge.

“Did you need rosemary? Sage perhaps?” Theseus asks, smiling brightly at the man but Newt can see a protective air in his sibling. Alphas are always so wary of one another.

“Not today,” the man replied in an American accent, surprising Newt, he glances up and the man is watching him still. He nods down at Newt and once he politely returns it, the man walks off. Theseus clings for the rest of the trip.

Newt mostly forgets the incident, focusing on helping his mother grow rare herbs and going into the forest beside the cottage to find more. He begins to seek potion ingredients as well, anything to sell for a bit more money. To help Theseus pay for his future first. Once they have that, Newt will dream of magical creature research again.

 

In the summer months when the heat is suffocating and they run cooling charms all day long, Newt receives the letter.

It’s odd, because he never get’s mail. Theseus keeps in touch with friends and looks for job offers in the city still. Mother had friends and family who write. Even father receives mail for his work. Newt, however, does not have friends that can write nor a career.

The letter stands out to him. Newt curious immediately. He turns over the heavy envelope a few times, reading the long address from America. It makes him think of that man from the market, so many weeks ago.

“What’s that?” His mum asks and Newt shrugs, finally opening it up to see.

It’s a formal marriage offer.

Newt is startled enough he has to sit.

Desired omegas get plenty of marriage offers, awkward as poor omegas do not.

“What is it?” His mum says again, leaving the kitchen to come peer at the letter with him. Theseus outside loading the cart for the market.

“Oh, how lovely, a marriage offer! Is this from that alpha you were sweet on?” His mum looks so delighted with it, so pleased.

A tiny bit relieved and Newt’s stomach sinks.

He can’t just stay here with her, he realizes, living off his parents all his life.

“No, it’s not,” he makes himself say, looking at the American address, New York. Credence Graves is the alpha offering. Newt had utterly no idea who that is but hesitates to say so. But a part of him is certain this is a mistake of some kind.

“Oh my goodness,” his mother gasps, drawing Newt’s attention. She’s looking over the formal contract, staring at the bride price in shock.

When an omega married, the alpha’s family paid a bride price to their family. A bit of coin to help with the loss of their child into another family. A barbaric tradition that continued today somehow, even if mostly for show alone.

Newt looks at the bride price and stares with his mother.

It’s more money then he can even imagine, an entire fortune really. They could buy six fine houses in the city for that easily, could buy the whole village with that amount.

“It must be a mistake,” Newt whispers and his mother nods.

“It must,” she breathes.

It’s not.

 

Newt goes into the village and finds the matchmaker. They essentially place alpha and omegas the seem best fitting together but also help with the contracts. The marriage broker takes one look at Newt’s offer and excuses herself to make a fire call. She returns a few minutes later with a different demeanour, looking at Newt with a new interest.

“There’s no mistake, it was confirmed. The family making the offer has been notified of your interest, but not an acceptance,” she rushes to say when Newt tries to protest. “It’s very common, to offer marriage contracts and then court after, it’s like saying this is what I wish for, shall we see if we fit?”

Newt hasn’t heard that before but he supposes the woman knows her job better than him. She explains the contract in details and makes notes for Newt to look over. There are small differences, between America law and their own and she underlines them. Overall the contract is standard, Newt would move to America and be expected to live with his husband and bare at least one child. There are no rules against his own career and there is an offer for a large month allowance.

“Honestly, you’ve impressed someone very important Newt, this is a very generous contract and you would be very foolish not to accept it.”

“I don’t even know them,” he whispers weakly, staring at the name ‘Credence’.

“But they know you obviously, and want you. This is why people court. Write with them for a bit and then ask to meet, you have six months to decide anything.”

“I do?”

She nods her head, a tiny bit impatient at Newt for not knowing it seemed.

“All marriage contracts must wait six months before approval or denial. So not to rush into anything. If you wish, you can even ask for more time.”

Newt takes all the information in, utterly baffled really.

Theseus is utterly against it, money be damned. Their mother also unsure once she learns Newt doesn’t know the alpha. But they both know what that money could mean. Theseus could get his education and their mother could afford to go live with their father in India.

 

The first letter comes a few days after.

Newt breaking the envelope open to read a formal letter from Credence Graves. The man explains that his father suggested Newt and that all the alpha wishes for is a clean start with an omega wishing for the same. Of a life together where they can be happy. It’s not soppy or romantic, but realistic. Credence talks about Newt being free to have his own life, to take any education his wishes, paid for, and to visit his family whenever he pleases. Credence only wants to have an omega wife that he can trust, that would be loyal to his family.

Inquisitive, Newt writes back and asks why loyalty is so important. Wouldn’t any marriage include loyalty?

Credence replies and Newt learns all about politics and family betrayals. Leta had talked of such things before, that important families deal with it often. Family members giving out secrets or keeping too many, webs of complicated lies that consume them.

They write for the summer, back and forth.

Newt finds he likes Credence, in theory, likes his tone of words and thoughts. He seems kind and genuinely just wanting a good marriage match.

“He thinks magical creatures are fascinating,” Newt tells the bowtruckle on his headboard. Many creatures have followed him home from school or coming in from the forest beside the cottage. Newt has no lack of company, even if he has been working his repairing charms quite a bit.

In the fall, after two months of steady letters, they both agree to meet. Theseus is all worried over it all but their mother more willing to let Newt pick.

“As long as this isn’t driven for money alone,” she tells him as she helps him get ready, brushing his hair back. “I know you worry, that you think this money would solve everything. But I won’t have my only omega child selling himself.”

“I would never,” Newt lies softly; thinking of his mum sitting by the fire, re-reading his father letters and Theseus reading used out-of-date auror books, taping them together.

Newt would do anything for his family.

Perhaps there is selfishness within it as well.

His own dreams of studying creatures seem so much closer, offered to him. All Newt had to do was marry and he had no ideals of love. He wasn’t going to find someone like his mum and dad had, wasn’t going to be loved like they loved one another.

A polite marriage seems fitting for him.

 

Credence is lovely.

Newt isn’t sure what to expect really. But Theseus accompanies him to the city on a chilly winter morning and they meet Credence Graves for lunch. They find him in the restaurant, the waiter leading them to the young man. He’s handsome, Newt thinks right away. Dark hair and eyes and pale skin, something sombre about him but not depressing or cold. Nothing about him seems cruel, rather it feels as if Credence has known cruelty instead.

He stands to meet them and his voice is soft, Newt strains to hear it, leaning in. Credence isn’t intimidating and Newt likes that immediately, glad for it. Their marriage seems much more real now, with Newt finally putting a face to the alpha he has been writing with.

Credence isn’t smooth and suave, he’s awkward and stumbles over his words. He feels real and Newt sits close to him, feeling protective already. Smiling encouragingly as they talk softly. Credence isn’t a daunting alpha, isn’t too forward and gruff. Some alphas are terribly arrogant and Theseus had thought a wealthy American alpha would be for certain, flaunting his money. But Credence is nothing like that. His clothing is well made but not flashy, the restaurant he picked is nicer but not overpriced.

Newt had worried a bit, Theseus making him think up some strange man. But the real Credence is wonderful and Newt’s heart is glad for it.

“I’m glad to finally have met you,” Credence says when they part ways and Newt nods his head, agreeing utterly.

Things are looking up now, the world a bit brighter.

They see each other more often, Credence coming to Britain and spending time with Newt since he can afford the cost of travel. They keep writing, sharing stories growing up, both of them outcasts and feeling a deep kinship for it. The more they talk and meet, the more Newt believes they could be happy together, that a real true love could grow between them. His heart beats quick when Credence smiles at him.

 

A month before Newt has to decide to sign the marriage contract or not, Credence confesses.

“I think we would do well,” Newt says on a sunny day, their walking down the park path in spring. Theseus was sulking behind them a distance away so they can talk freely. “As a married couple.”

They’ve begun talking of a wedding, both seeming to decide it will happen even before the contract is signed. Something small and private suites them both. Somewhere outdoors in a nice setting but not extravagant. It sounds perfect.

Credence nods but looks unsure, a moment of hesitation. Newt’s learning to read the man enough to know his expressions.

“Credence?”

“There’s…one thing,” he says softly, looking down and glancing at people walking by.

“What?”

Credence huffs out, very nervous abruptly.

“I’m not…I don’t…you should know, before we go forward,” he pauses and takes in an anxious breath, preparing to share something important.

“I don’t feel attraction to people.”

Newt nearly misses a step.

“Not to anyone or thing really, I’ve never felt sexual desire.”

Newt can only blink at the ground, his world turned on its side once more.

“…Then why? Why marry?” He finally asks, glancing back but Theseus is too far to have overheard.

Credence shrugs, it’s not a good sign at all. It surprises Newt a bit that it hurts him to see Credence react like that, as if it didn’t matter. He’d grown to care for the man too quickly Newt thinks, he should have guarded his heart more. It seems like the primary use of love is to injure.

“I have to, given my name and family. And because…I don’t want to be alone all my life,” Credence fumbles to explain, glancing at Newt apprehensively. He can see the alpha struggling to make Newt understand, not uncaring then, just unsure how to clarify.

“I just want… a friend, someone to spend my life with and to be with, as close as two people can be without…sexual relations.”

Newt’s heart hurts a bit, a disappointment turning in his belly. He pushes it away, however, knowing that while the image of a happy perfect marriage he had begun to dream of vanishes, this wedding will still occur. Credence is a good man, even for this fault. It would be silly not to marry him, to give his family their dreams and take his own. Really, Newt should be relieved, he had always thought he’d make a terrible wife. But this, this is more realistic, he could do this. Could be the wonderful man’s dear friend.

Newt knows the loneliness Credence fears; it bites at his heels too. To grow old alone, to never have children, to fade away and live out his last years on his own, with no one visiting him.

Forgotten.

Newt understands the fear.

He reaches out and takes Credence’s hand, squeezing it comfortingly.

“I think we could work that way.”

“Truly?” Credence looks so painfully hopeful and Newt’s heart aches but it also swells with affection.

There is a part of Newt that is dejected Credence doesn’t wish for a romantic relationship. A part of him that had been a tiny bit… entranced by the idea of sex. But it’s not critical, Newt can live easily without it. If anything, this is perfect he tells himself again. He knows how to be a friend, he can fill this role. He can marry Credence and be his wife to the world and his dear friend behind closed doors.

They grow even closer after that, Credence seeming to open up so much more now that Newt knows the truth of him. Credence confesses further, to feeling like such a failure of an alpha when he never grew interested in omegas like the others. When he didn’t want alphas either. When he realized he was different. Newt understands in a sense, that feeling of not belonging, of never quite finding your place in the world. They bond over it, spend hours together slowly and carefully building a friendship.

It’s enough for Newt

He can be happy like this he decides.

He signs the marriage contract.

 

They plan a small wedding in England so Newt’s family doesn’t have to travel far. In the little village he grew up in, right in the park square. It’s pretty and Newt has good memories associated with it, he hoped this will be another.

Credence has little family as well and fewer people he calls friends, so the wedding party is small. Only twenty or so people. Aunts and uncles from Newt’s family and an aunt and cousins from Credence’s own. His mysterious father was attending as well. Credence had a deep respect and genuine love for his father, seeming to hold him up high. Newt was curious to meet the man after hearing so much about him. His own father was there as well. Newt’s mum had changed three times, picking the perfect dress to greet her husband in.

Leaning out the open window, Newt can see them together, arm in arm and eyes on one another. His mother is already packing to make the move to India to be with him. Smiling, Newt turns back to the small room he’s getting ready in. It’s very feminine, made for female brides more than omega males. But some places mix the two easily.

Newt has a simple white tunic on, long, down to his knees. It’s not decorated to elaborately; it wasn’t supposed to be. Many have let this tradition go and choose to dress very fancy for the wedding but Newt likes this tradition. To join a new family with little but himself offered up, not his wealth on display.

The makeup feels a bit silly but it’s very light. His mum insisted on something, just a bit to dress him up for the special occasion. Newt leans down to peer at his lips in the dressing table mirror, trying to decide if they are too red.

A knock startles him.

Newt’s up away on a second floor in the small church and supposed to be left alone preparing and reflect before the ceremony.

“Is it time already?” He asks, going to open the door, expecting Theseus.

“Not yet,” a man replies and Newt clutches the door when he finds a stranger looking at him. He’s an older man, an alpha with an air of clear dominance. Dark hair and eyes, something about them a touch familiar. He’s dressed fine, clothing trendy and expensive looking, someone from Credence’s family then.

“C-Can I help you?” Newt asks, voice a little off, he hadn’t expected someone he didn’t know. Something about the man is catching his attention, something about him making Newt more aware in an odd way.

“You could be polite and invite me in?” The man says, as if he is being kind in reminding Newt of his manners. He’s right too, it is very rude.

Eyes on the floor in embarrassment, Newt opens the door all the way and lets the man into the small room. He takes up the space, prowling it and peering out the window to the group gathering below. Everyone waiting for the ceremony, tea and finger sandwiches being served. The man watched them all a moment before cutting his gaze up to Newt. He catches his eyes for the first time and the man is very intimidating, meeting Newt’s eyes unwaveringly.

He looks down, going to the dressing table to straighten it up a bit.

“I’m almost r-ready,” Newt breathes, suddenly very uneasy. He shouldn’t have let this man into the room, should be demanding to know who he is. But he can’t even meet his gaze properly.

“Credence is excited, mostly nervous to stand before a crowd, but overall…excited.”

“Oh,” Newt takes a breath, realizing who this man is suddenly, why he looks so familiar.

“Mr. Graves,” he says and the man smirks at him, nodding his head.

Credence’s father.

A bit of the unease fades.

But not all.

“I wanted to give you a few gifts, as you join my family. Tradition if you will.”

Newt nods his head, Credence had mentioned this, that his father would want to give Newt something from the family vault to welcome him.

Now the alpha approaches him with the gleam of jewelry in his hands.

It’s a very pretty necklace, long wampus designs clutching green stones in their claws. The creatures charmed to blink and snarl. It’s very intricate and delicate looking, very expensive no doubt.

“Credence said you liked beasts,” Mr. Graves explains, something about his tone making Newt nervous again. He can feel it crawling up his spine. The man is watching him so intently, gaze locked on Newt.

“T-Thank you.”

“Turn around darling, I’ll put it on you.” Newt is obeying the command without thinking, flushing as he faces the dressing table and can see the man in the mirror. He takes his time, fingers grazing Newt’s skin as he runs the necklace up his collarbone and latches it at the back.

It’s tight, snug on his neck, a pressure Newt can feel.

Mr. Graves runs his hands down Newt’s back lightly, along the soft material of the tunic.

“Mr. Graves,” Newt manages to say, the touch feels very inappropriate. The man looks up, eyes meeting Newt’s gaze in the mirror and he can’t help but look away once more. He can see the man smirk in reaction.

“Percival, call me Percival sweetheart, or perhaps ‘dad’ now?”

Newt clutched his hands together, wringing them fretfully.

“I should finish, getting ready,” he tries to explain, hoping the man will leave.

“You should, you’ll be married soon,” Percival agrees, lightly running fingers up Newt’s bare arm. He’s standing far to close, inspecting Newt’s neck, looking at him like he’s inspecting him.

“Y-You should go,” Newt presses and the man chuckles.

“Nonsense, I should be helping. Making sure you’re ready.”

His hand drops and grazes Newt’s thigh, dragging the material of the tunic up to show his bare thigh.

“Stop,” Newt fumbled to grab the offending hand, to try and push it off. “What a-are you doing?”

“Inspecting the goods, of course, I paid a small fortune for you after all. And you do look worth every penny, I must say.”

Newt’s face burned hot.

“I’m not…please leave,” he finally asked, flustered and confused.

Percival merely chuckled, reaching out to rest his hands on either side of Newt’s waist. Ignoring when Newt tries to push them off.

“Do you know why I picked you? Of all the omegas in the world?”

Newt shook his head softly. Credence had told him his father had selected Newt but never why or how.

“For this,” Percival stepped closer, closing the small distance for his chest to press to Newt’s back. He lifted on hand to reveal a golden ball of magic, delicate and pretty to peer at.

Newt recognized it.

“The market,” he whispered, recalling the American man who had dropped this very trinket. Looking in the mirror to peer at the man behind him, Newt realized it had been Percival Graves.

“It’s charmed you see, made with magic to seek the perfect bride.”

“For Credence,” Newt asked.

“But we both know there is one aspect that Credence cannot fulfill as a husband.”

Newt stared a moment.

“Th-that’s perfectly fine and n-none of your concern.”

“It is my concern, silly thing. My family future lays in your belly. How do you think you’ll carry Graves children without sex?”

“A spell perhaps,” Newt replied, glancing at the door and wishing he could escape this conversation. The hands on him still, gripping so calm but sure. Secure.

“Nonsense, you’ll be bred as any other omega. And since Credence doesn’t wish that fine honour, I will do so for him.”

Newt swung his gaze to the man in the mirror staring wide-eyed at him in utter shock.

“Absolutely not,” he replied but the alpha just smirked.

“I think so. Do you think I’d let you go to waste? An omega as pretty and fine as you? Wasted on a mere spell to put a child in you? No. You’re going to be bent over and fucked full, bred up like you deserve to be.”

It was obscene, what this horrid man was suggesting, watching Newt so intently, hands on his hips, caressing him.

“I won’t,” he rejected, shaking his head a bit. “I would never.”

“Then you won’t marry. Credence is well aware of this arrangement but was unable to tell you, too soft and skittish. He left it to me to tell you, but he knew.”

Newt shook his head, mind flying back to Credence when he said he father wanted to speak with Newt. He had seemed so odd, so nervous and perhaps a touch guilty.

“It doesn’t matter; I won’t agree to this.”

Percival leaned in closer, breath hot on Newt’s neck.

“Then go, walk out. Tell Theseus to pull his name from his classes and mummy to unpack her belongings.”

Newt choked on a sudden sob.

“You knew, you’re not a fool. You knew there was a reason. For such a large bride price.”

He couldn’t deny it. Even when he met Credence, Newt had suspected there was something more. He had thought maybe it was Credence’s lack of sexuality, but a part of him had been waiting, to find out what such a large sum of money was worth to this family.

“Every old blood family has its secrets, some dark thing they hide away. You want to marry into wealth, you have to pay the price.”

“You’re the price?”

Percival chuckled lowly, pressing a deceitfully soft kiss to Newt’s neck.

“You’ll bend over whenever I want and never tell a soul. You’ll carry my children and raise them as if they were Credence’s own. No one will ever know. But behind closed doors,” He smirked, trailing the back of his hand down Newt’s arm. “You’ll be mine.”

“W-Why not just marry someone if you want more children?”

Newt turned his head away from the mirror, looking out the window so he didn’t have to see those hands trailing over his body. He could feel them, and that was bad enough. Percival’s fingers along his thighs, dragging his tunic up again.

Newt didn’t try and stop him this time.

“I’m an important man, I’d have to marry well, someone to match, someone to suit me. I’d be scrutinized for my choices thoroughly. Credence is young and no one is shocked he went travelling and found some pretty omega to marry. No one will suspect anything amiss.”

Newt could feel when his tunic was up to his hips, Percival’s bare finger dragging up one thigh, all the way to the edge of his underwear.

“Look at this,” the man mused and Newt closed his eyes in humiliation.

He’d worn panties, omega cut, a bit lacy, something a touch fancy for himself. Not thinking of Credence or anyone else, just wanting to feel good on his wedding day.

“You are a wonder, look how pretty you are, so soft and silky. All milky white with little freckles, a fine beauty. I do hope you’ll pass those looks on to our children.”

Newt whimpered, feeling the barest of touches against his cock, feather light and teasing through his panties. He jerks in reaction still, never knowing such a touch before.

“You’re pure yes? Untouched for certain but how much so? Have you kissed someone? Sucked them off?”

Newt shook his head, feeling fingers move to cup his hips and squeeze down.

“Answer me,” was growled into his ear.

“Just a k-kiss, a few kisses with an alpha at school.”

Percival scoffed.

“To think, someone tasted you and let you leave them, they’ll regret that one day. Thinking of you and wishing they’d ever let you go.”

He sounded so certain, Newt blinking open his eyes to glance at the man’s reflection in the mirror inquiringly.

“Do you think so little of yourself? I bought you on looks alone, paid a fortune for you. Do you think I’m a stupid man? Wasting my money?”

Newt shook his head quickly, trembling as the man lifted a hand to his shoulder and pushed Newt forward, bending him over the dressing table.

“Watch yourself, darling, you are a sight to behold,” Percival teased him with a smirk, lifting his tunic up over his backside and leaving it on the small of his back.

He cups Newt’s backside roughly, fingers spread out as he gropes him. Newt can’t help but jerk away, a dominant hand going to grip his waist and keep him still.

“Please stop,” Newt gasped out, face burning so red as the man touched him as he pleased, as if Newt was an object. He wanted to run away, to slap the man away and escape. But his family would suffer if he did. Despite their reassurance he had a choice, Newt knew they were so happy for that money.

“I think not. I want you to know what’s coming, so if you walk down the aisle and marry my son, you’ll know what else is waiting. You won’t be able to play the unknowing victim then.”

Newt whined as his panties were pushed down, his body assaulted by a rough seeking hand. Percival was callous as he pressed between Newt’s arse and found his hole. The blunt fingertip felt startlingly different from his own. Thick and insistent, rubbing at his pucker.

“Look at that pretty pink thing, such a fine body. I’m going to enjoy fucking you.”

Newt shook his head weakly.

“Shall we have a taste? Examine the goods a bit closer.”

Newt blinked, not even understanding at first as the man kneels down. He feels the heat of breath on his skin and then a sudden wet heat was touching him. Newt whimpered, slapping a hand over his mouth as he jolts and knocks over a few things from the little table.

“Quiet now, that window is wide open sweet.”

Newt feels mortification roll over him, his family all outside on the main floor, with no idea of what was happening upstairs. What their son and brother was doing, being forced to do.

The man licked him again, tongue pushing at Newt’s hole and he’s never felt anything like it, shivering at the pointed tip digging at him. The saliva feels different and hotter than his slick. The hands on his arse spreading him wide kneading his skin as well, too many sensations assailing him.

“S-stop,” Newt begs softly, pressing his face to the table top and doing his best to ignore what was happening.

As if he felt nothing.

As if it didn’t feel amazing.

Newt’s body betrays him, jerking in reaction to a long lick. He can hear the alpha chuckling, pressing a kiss to Newt’s thigh before he was moving. Standing back up behind Newt.

He looks at him in the mirror, the man wiping his chin on the back of his hand, eyes dark and hungry.

No one's ever looked at Newt like that before and now this man meets his gaze boldly. As if he wants to devour Newt.

“As fine as I expected, exquisite flavour.”

Newt shivered, watching the man as he felt his finger drag over his hole again, rubbing and finding him slicked.

“Did you like that? I’ll have to lay you out some time and properly eat you out, make you beg and sob for more, until nothing matters as much as my mouth on you.”

Newt shook his head but the motion was meek now, his body feeling lit up and confused. He’d never been touched like this, never know such a thing. His body liked it immediately and was unexpectedly more accepting of every caress the man was giving him now.

“I bet you’d break so nicely, coming apart like that, screaming for me.”

Newt swallowed thickly, wanting to say no to such a thing, but Percival was touching him with such skill. It was clear he was a capable lover and Newt could feel something stirring up at the idea. He was very handsome, dominant and frightening but also very handsome. He reminded Newt a bit of Professor Dumbledore, who had always seemed to know everything and Newt had admired that. The idea of someone not fumbling around to learn but already knowing.

An older man.

Newt tensed as Percival began to push a fingertip at his hole, his body clenching down.

“Now, now, doll. Just relax, relax,” he coaxed Newt, his free hand rubbing Newt’s back soothingly and despite himself, Newt’s body obeyed.

“There you go, so perfect,” he praised Newt as his finger sank in, pressing until he was to the knuckle.

“Virgin tight. Fuck, I’m going to enjoy opening you up, making you howl on my cock.”

Newt should have been outraged, should have been more humiliated or even thought the talk was silly. But the intentions behind it struck deep, made something in him squirm in a good way.

A hungry way.

Percival eased back and forth a few times and then added a second finger. They felt wide than Newt’s ever had.

“How many have you taken before? Masturbating that is,” he questioned, no doubt that Newt had finger fucked himself.

“How many?” He asked again, pressing his fingers deep and moving them in a way that made Newt’s hips jerk without permission.

“T-three, I’ve only ever used three.”

“Sweet thing, you’re going to love being fucked I imagine, you’re made for it after all. The one thing all omegas have in common, made to be fucked.”

Newt couldn’t reply, whining as the man added a third, twisting them around and smearing his slick all over his rim. Newt was soaked through, he could feel his thighs smeared with it, his little cock hanging hard and eager for attention.

“Your hole looks so lovely, pink and stretched out.”

Newt muffled another whimper.

He blinked when the fingers pulled away, his body suddenly feeling empty, aching to have something inside again. He had to stop a sad sound from coming forth, something in him wanting them back immediately, wanting more.

Newt looked back as Percival’s zipper sounded, the man pulling his own cock free.

He was thick and long, a proper alpha cock. Newt had never seen one this close and it looked daunting but exhilarating as well. The swollen head dripping with a smear of eager pre-seed. Despite what was happening, Newt could make himself look away, taking in the new sight.

“I’d love to fuck you, I imagine I could, you're primed for it. An omega eager for his first cock. But there are rules for a reason. I won’t have you, yet at least. Not until the wedding night at least.”

Newt looked up at the man’s face finally, tearing his gaze from his cock. Percival looked amused, smirking down at Newt.

“It makes sense, doesn’t it? Why waste your wedding night? You should spend it face down in a pillow and ass up for use.”

Newt looks away, shame and excitement flooding him. Why were all these horrid things stirring him up so much?

He felt the first wet contact, Percival pressing his cock head against Newt’s hole, an obscene sort of first kiss. Rubbing along his rim as he pleased. Newt glances at him in the mirror and the man’s eyes were locked on the sight of where they were touching so intimately.

“I must admit, it’s tempting. You’ll be worth every penny I imagine. But I’m not a cad, I won't spoil you until you’re a proper Graves bride.”

He slides lower, pressing his cock between Newt’s thighs. His calloused and directing hands lifting Newt’s waist and he kicked a leg gently in closer, making Newt close his legs.

“Nice and tight now, there you go darling, such a good omega.”

It felt demeaning, the way he was talking, but some part of Newt liked it. Liked all these praises and names. Because the man seemed to genuinely mean them, as if Newt really was some rare beauty and was going a good job, bend over a table and trembling as he was.

He felt the shape and length of the alpha’s cock press in the small space between his thighs. The fat head bumping Newt’s own demure cock, it seemed tiny in comparison.

“Keep them tight now.” Percival growls and Newt shivered, clenching his thighs closed as the man began to idly move. He rocks back and forth, pulling out and then sliding back against Newt’s skin. His thighs feel too sensitive, aware of each motion, his own slick making them wet. The alpha’s cock dripping hot gobs that clung to his skin as well.

Some dirty part of Newt wanted to smear his thighs together, to rub it in more.

“Just imagine, this very evening, I’ll be inside you, pumping you full, putting a baby in your body. You’ll be a good darling and breed well won’t you? Little babies following you, clinging to you. You’ll get a nice set of tits as well.”

The hands on his hips shifted, moving up high as the alpha leans over him. Cupping his flat chest and fingering his nipples through his tunic.

Newt moans.

“You’re going to get us caught, whimpering like that.”

Embarrassed, Newt realizes he could still hear the faint sounds of people talking, a whole group so utterly close to them. As Newt was sullied like this, sexually used.

He slapped a hand over his mouth, muffling the next sound as Percival pulled on his nipples in time with a thrust from his hips. A soft slapping sound of skin on skin sounding. It was sloppy, his slick making it so, the hot cock gliding along his thighs easily.

Newt wanted more.

He wanted to know what it would feel like inside him, opening him up, claiming him. The way this alpha talked and commanded Newt spoke that he knew what he was doing. Something about that deeply excited Newt, it always had. No fumbling inexperienced touches but instead sure and knowing ones.

Newt whined at a rougher lunge, the dressing table under him jerking and things falling over and rolling off.

“Pretty cunt, gorgeous omega boy. I’m going to fuck you for the rest of your life, breed you up and make you mine.” Percival growled, his voice so low and intense, as if he was making a serious promise.  

His larger hand pulled Newt’s from his mouth and replaced, it, sinking two fingers passed his lips and Newt’s mouth clamped. He could taste the salt of the man’s skin and his own slick, tongue meekly touching as they rubbed lewdly.  

“Fuck, you’re so damn perfect darling,” Percival kisses his ear, hips pumping sure hard motions. Newt’s body jerking with each one. His thighs clamped so tight, some horrid part of him wanted to be good. Wanted to be pleasing like the alpha was talking of him.

He felt the alpha lick the side of his face, wet and disgusting and Newt moaned hard, hips rutting on their own, he’d never been this excited in his life.

Percival’s motion turned faster, hard shallow little lunges as the man’s breath caught. he pushed Newt down hard onto the table, using his weight to pin him as he pumped against him with a savage edge.

When he pulled back Newt missed the weight, the heat of him. Percival’s hand left his mouth, smearing his lipstick and leaving a trail of spit on his cheek as he gripped Newt’s neck and held him down. With his other hand, Newt could see him in the mirror, jerking himself the last few strokes. Looking right at Newt in the mirror, the man came. Wet hot splashes on Newt’s backside, right against his hole, the pulsing cock pressing there, smearing it as the alpha came.

“I can already tell you’re worth your weight in gold, honey, a rare find,” Percival said after a few long breathes. He tucked himself back into his trousers one-handed and held Newt down still.

He could see the man get something from his pocket and then jolted at the cold feel of something against his poor hole.

“A second gift, custom made just for you.” The alpha explained, rubbing something smooth and cool against Newt’s body. He sucked in a breath when it popped inside him, sinking deep and deeper still. It was small with a bulbous head that was inside him now. The end flared out to rest against his rim.

The man fetched a little hand mirror and showed Newt.

“Just gorgeous,” he admired and Newt couldn't help but look.

His body used, smeared with slick and alpha semen. An admittedly pretty looking glass flower resting against his rim with a jewel in the centre. Percival motioned with his hand and magic answered, easing the little thing back out of Newt’s body. It made him twitch, feeling it pop back out. The length of a finger, with a fat head and thing body, coming up to the flower tip. Newt watched through tears as it sank back inside his pink hole slowly.

“Perfection,” Percival praised him, the hand holding his neck moving to pet him gently.

“Now you’ll walk down that aisle knowing your fate.”

Newt was jerked upright, nearly falling, his knees feeling so weak. His back leaned into the man behind him. Newt whimpering as his panties, Percival had come all over them, were pulled back up snug to his body.

He was still hard, his little cock aching and his hole clenching on the thing inside him. Newt had just been degraded and humiliated and some part of him wanted even more of it.

“Just you wait until tonight, you think you’re a mess now?” Percival chuckled. His hand waved again and the wrinkles in Newt’s tunic suddenly smoothed out, the slick on his calves vanished and his hair fell back into place, like nothing had happened.

He was turned and sat against the dressing table, Percival pulling a handkerchief and with a spell the end was damp. He cleaned Newt’s smeared lipstick by hand. One hand holding Newt’s chin up as he focused on cleaning his mouth.

It felt far too intimate.

Newt was shivering, trembling as his body throbbed for something he barely understood.

“Now you can make your choice, run away and claim cold feet or stay and marry into this depravity,” he explained calmly.

His peered at Newt’s mouth a moment more before picking up the lipstick. Just a bit of makeup for the occasion his mother had insisted.

Percival held Newt still again as he applied the lipstick to his trembling mouth with great care.

“I’ve transferred the bride price into your account already. If you go to a bank right now and take it out, I won’t stop you. You can escape the marriage and have the money. But we both know you’ll stay.”

His gaze went from Newt’s mouth to his gaze.

“You’re a good boy, too good to take the money and run. You’ll marry Credence and spend the rest of today eager for tonight. Thinking about taking my cock. If something as light as this felt so good, how will it feel to be properly fucked?”

Newt whimpered as the man lifted his tunic and sank two fingers into his panties without warning. He pulled them out smeared with slick and seed. Newt quivered as the man applied it like a gloss to Newt’s lips, smearing it for all to see without even knowing it.

Percival smirked at Newt, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to his brow before he stepped back. He checked his own appearance in the mirror, swiping a stray bit of hair back into place easily.  

“I’m eager to see how you’ll look tonight, stunning no doubt.”

Newt shivered as the man walked away, his mother knocking just as Percival opened it to leave. She smiled at Percival as if they were friends already and the man’s dominance seemed to blink away. He seemed softer and more easy going as he nodded at her and left the room.

“It’s time dear,” his mother said, utterly unaware of what had just happened. Of what was inside Newt.

“Oh, how lovely, it suits you,” she smiled, peering at his neck and Newt looked back in the mirror, the wampus necklace still tight around his neck.

It felt like a collar, something meant to hold.

“Ready?” His mother prompted and Newt, shaking, pushed away from the dressing table, his knees still wobbly.

“Are you alright?” His mother asked, coming to put a worried hand on his arm. “Nervous?”

Newt wanted to tell her. Wanted to explain what had just happened to him. He thought of Percival's offer, to take the bride price and escape. He could still give his family everything they deserved that way.

But he knew the man was right, the shame of it would drown Newt.

“I’m ready,” he whispered and his mother smiled.

Newt got married.

Because he had too, not because of the alpha and his promises of Newt’s wedding night and every night after. Not because of that sudden feeling he had the moment he saw the man.

Because he had too.

 

After the ceremony, the celebration begins and the room is crowded. Even for a small wedding, so many people are in the small space, chatting away all at once. It sounds like the buzz of bees to Newt, slowly overwhelming him.

“Shall we dance a few times and then leave? No one would mind if we went together.” Credence offered and Newt nodded gratefully. They hadn’t had a moment to talk yet, for Newt to ask about his father and what Credence truly knew about.

The people clap as Credence leads Newt across the dance floor, a simple little waltz that’s easy to do. When it ends Newt smiles weakly at his new husband and Credence returns it.

“Shall we?” Newt’s mum asks, taking Credence hand and pulling him into the next song. Newt tries to slip away and bumps into someone. Percival smirking as he takes Newt’s hand without asking. The song begins and then they’re moving. Newt can feel a magic tingling at his legs, Percival guiding his steps through a more complicated dance.

“How are you?” The man asks lowly, his voice making something rush up Newt’s spine.

“Fine,” he replies, trying to be curt. He nearly jumps when the thing inside him shifts. Newt’s been aware of it all night, unable to ignore the sensation. Now it’s twisting and turning inside him, right there in the middle of a crowd.

“Stop,” Newt begs, face burning so red as his knees wobble.

“Hmmm?” Percival plays the fool, as if he doesn’t know as Newt trembles furiously. He can feel the pressure of the man’s hand on the small of his back, his other hand holding Newt’s captive tightly.

“What’s wrong?” he asks Newt and the omega shivers, the alpha looking at him with such wicked intentions.

“You look lovely,” Percival adds, “A vision of a bride, my son is very lucky to have you. Such a fine catch.”

The worst part is he looks honest, he’s not mocking Newt, he seems to really mean those kind words.

Newt doesn't know what to think. He wants to hit this disgusting man and yet something in him feels….pulled towards him.

What is wrong with him?

The song ends and Percival steps back, losing that support, Newt wobbles a bit. Percival returns immediately, an arm winding around Newt to take his weight and guide him off the floor.  

“A bit too much to drink,” someone, an aunt of his Newt thinks, comments.

“It’s very rude to say such things,” Percival replies sharply and Newt’s aunt flushes in shame. The alpha seems to be able to control anyone he wants it seems.

“You should lay down, dear. You’ve had a very busy day,” he tells Newt, hands gentle on his body. It feels so confusing, this kind person with such a dirty beast lurking beneath.

“Is Newt ok?” Credence asks, appearing at his side and accepting Newt’s weight when his father shifted him over.

“He's a bit faint, enough of a crowd for him tonight,” Percival suggests as if it wasn’t the toy he had been twisting inside Newt that made him stumble so. But he also seemed so genuine, looking after Newt and wishing them both a good night before Credence led Newt to the small hotel beside the church, the best room rented for them.

Newt sits on the bed and watches Credence fetch a glass of water for him. A house elf appears with a tray as well.

“Master Graves said to bring,” he explains and sets it on the table beside the bed. Bits or fruit, cheese, meat and crackers laid out, a light snack.

“Th-thank you,” Newt replies and the house elf smiles before disappearing.

“It was a bit crowded for only twenty people,” Credence muses as he took a seat on the chair across from Newt.

He nods his head, not able to say the real reason why.

“Your… your father stopped by my room this morning.”

Credence flushed red, looking down at his feet.

“Did he...did he explain his plans?”

“He...he said and did things. He said...you knew?”

Newt peers at Credence, watching him burn red.

“My father had thought you might prefer it. To have an active partner.”

“You agreed?”

Credence frowned, shifting in his chair.

“I hadn’t...I thought we could just use a spell to make children and we still could. But also...my father is… very interested in you. He has been since before we ever met. He did research you very well, and seemed more than ‘professionally’ interested.”

“What does that mean?” Why would the man’s interest matter?

“It’s just,” Credence paused, running a hand through his hair. “My father isn’t one to like people. Isn’t one to trust...at all. My mother...she was horrid Newt. She used him and he was heartbroken when he found out.”

“Used him, for money?”

Newt wondered now why Percival had picked him then, he knew Newt had agreed for the bride price after all. Was this all some sort of dark trick?

“No, much worse. The Graves are an old family of aurors, they’ve helped defend and shape America for magic kind. Part of that is keeping a vault filled with dark magic artifacts, evil things, powerful wicked things,” Credence explains, wringing his hands.

“Many people have tried to break in but the vault is well guarded by the Graves family, their known for their wards and locks. Only those with Graves blood can enter the vault.”

“What happened?”

“My mother, she pretended to fall in love with my father and married him. Had me and then kept me away from him. She used excuses to keep me in London and tried to raise me to be loyal to her. She wanted me to break into the vault for her eventually. I was born as a... object to her, a thing to be used and discarded. She was...a cruel woman, hidden under a kind face.”

“I’m sorry,” Newt breathed and meant it, seeing the clear pain in Credence’s face.

“It...my life before my father took me wasn’t a pleasant one. But my father found out the truth and he came for me, took me with him and divorced her. He...he could have been cold and suspicious of me but he never was, he was the parent I had always hoped for, and much more.”

Credence sighs out.

“I owe him so much, I have such respect and admiration for him. But he’s very alone and I worry about him. He kept looking at your picture and when he spoke of siring children with you...I didn’t protest because...I think….I think he likes you.”

Newt stared at him.

“We just married,” he finally said, utterly confused.

“I know. But I’ll never be your husband in a marriage bed and my father is so alone Newt, I know it’s insane and vulgar but I just thought…” Credence stared at the ground, shamefaced. “If I could give him this one happiness, why not?”

“I’m not...a thing to be given. I’m a person,” Newt began and Credence jerked as if stuck.

“Of course! I know that. You can say no, he can be so charming and pushy but if you tell him no and mean it he’ll back off. I’ll make him. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

Newt swallows, feeling betrayed and so bewildered, nothing was simple anymore.

“My father might seem all-powerful and sure, but he’s alone Newt. Utterly alone.”

“So you want me to have sex with him?”

“I want you...to get to know him and to...if you wish. It’s just….” Credence trailed off. “I made sure there was no divorce clause in the marriage contract, father was annoyed with it. But if you were to leave me and remarry another, it would be fine.”

“Remarry…” Newt was utterly baffled now.

“He’s so fascinated with you...and the way you looked at him while you two danced… I just, when he made the spell to find me a bride I wonder if it the spell didn’t find the perfect wife for him.” Credence looked away. “Not that we don’t fit, but I’ll never be able to give you...sex. and I think that matters more than you want to admit.”

“Did you marry me… in order to try and set me up with your father?”

A knock on the door made them both jolt in reaction. Credence jumps up to go answer the door as Newt smoothed his tunic and looked around the room for the first time. It was a nicer place, nothing over the top but still well maintained and comfortable. A wizard’s room, moving paintings of scenery hung and a furniture eager to move and be of use. Stone floors and wood walls with a large fireplace set in the one wall.

He listened to the low whispers at the door and watched Credence finally step back, letting his father in.

Newt’s heart jumps into his throat.

He’s never reacted the way he does when this man appears. Newt isn’t sure if it’s a good thing or not. 

The older man stalking in like a predator, shrugging off his dress coat easily. He took such command of the room, eyes looking it over and landing on Newt. He felt himself tense in reply, looking away as the alpha watches him.

“Have you talked?”

Newt glanced up as Credence came to stand beside his father nervously.

“We did, for a bit.” He offered, looking at Newt. The conversation of his father ringing in Newt’s mind. Surely Credence was wrong, that this dominant alpha was lonesome. He hardly looked it, standing there like he owned the entire room.

“Good,” Percival replied and walked over to Newt.

Newt tries to stand up and face him but the toy inside him came alive, twisting and turning, pushing in and out. With a choked sob, he sank back onto the bed.

Percival’s hands pushed him back, laying Newt onto the bed and lifting his thighs to nudge him onto the bed more.

“Up you get. Being light headed won’t get you out of your marriage night.”

Newt whimpered, glancing at Credence and thinking of what he had said. If Newt said no, he would make his father stop. He parted his lips to say it, to stop this madness but the alpha on him was faster. Leaning down and kissing Newt soundly.

Nothing like the chaste kiss Credence had given him when they were married. Percival was authoritative, tongue pushing into Newt’s mouth and taking what it wanted. His hands were sliding up Newt’s thighs, his legs parted with the man having a knee on the bed between them as he loomed over him. He seems to steal Newt’s very breath, the taste and heat of him overwhelming Newt.

Warm hands grip his arse roughly, needing the flesh as he kisses Newt so hard. His tongue feeling so wrong and utterly good as it claimed Newt, seemed to make him his own. He had just said he wasn’t a thing but here he was, feeling utterly marked.

Percival took his time, pulling away slowly. He nuzzled Newt's neck and he arched into the touch unthinking. Chewing his lip when the man licked up his neck, from the base to his chin, leaving a warm and wet trail of spit on his skin.

“Utterly delicious,” Percival commented.

Newt cried out softly when the man’s fingers hooked into his panties and pulled them down without warning. He sat back, pulling them down his thighs and right off his body. A wave of his hand had magic working and Newt’s tunic splitting right down the middle, falling away to reveal his pale body. Humiliated, Newt fumbles to close it.

“None of that, stop hiding like you have something to be ashamed of. People spend half their lives trying to look so perfect.”

Newt flushed.

The alpha traced his choker on his neck, the wampus growling at him as he reached and undid it. His neck felt oddly bare without its weight.

“Credence,” Percival calls his son over. He flipped Newt over as he spoke. Pulling him up onto his hands and knees roughly. The tunic was pulled off and away, Newt naked and trembling.

He sobs when the plug inside him was pulled free. His hole was already soaked and slicked, something about this callous man undoing him.

“Now that’s a cunt. Gorgeous, just gorgeous,” the alpha muttered as he spread Newt’s cheeks and peered at him. Newt clenched his eyes closed, trying to hide from this humiliating moment.

 _Tell him to stop_ , he told himself, trying to make his mouth move.

“Are you sure you don’t want him? This is about as fine as it gets, a ripe virgin omega cunt.”

Newt swallowed a sob, realizing Credence was there too, looking at him as well.  

Mortification filled him.

“So damn soft,” Percival added, two fingers easing into Newt. Long warm digits opening his hole as they dipped in. With such skill, they found that exact place and Newt’s body jumps without control at the sudden pleasure of it.

“I won’t share him later, you need to be sure.”

The words made something in Newt pause. He opens his eyes and glances back. Credence is red-faced and looks as humiliated at Newt felt. Percival looked so calm, as if they were looking over paperwork and he wasn’t fingers deep inside Newt.

“I..I’m sorry, I don’t feel anything. I don’t want him or anyone. I’m sure of it.”

Percival snorted.

“You’re an asexual alright then. He reeks, like a bloody aphrodisiac. Potions couldn’t be stronger than this hungry scent.”

Percival pressed his fingers in again and Newt moans, clutching the bedding under his hands frantically.  

“And what a fine sight as well. There’s a spare bedroom attached to this suite. You can go to bed then, or watch me fuck and breed your pretty bride.”

Newt felt something terrible twist in his stomach, fluttering with shame and excitement at such talk. About Newt being used to callously. What was wrong with him that this casual talk was doing such things to him? Why was he so excited by it?

“Newt?”

He looks up and Credence was peering down at him.

“I’m going to go now,” he said, silently asking if Newt needed him to say something.

Newt was suddenly jerked up, back pressed flush to Percival's chest. A strong hand closing over his neck but not squeezing down.

“My son is asking if you need to be rescued, if you wish to run away with him. Or if you're going to stay right where you are. If you’re willing to be fucked hard and filled up, impregnated on your wedding night.”

Percival’s voice was a growl, his body hard against Newt’s own.  

Newt is quivering and blinking away tears as he looks at Credence.

“Say goodnight now,” Percival tells him, no threat in his word, just a command that went right to his bones.

“G-goodnight,” Newt whispered and he could feel Percival smirk against his neck. Credence nodded his head, looking a touch relieved and grateful as he turned and left the room. Hoping Newt and his father would bond somehow.   

“Such a thoughtful husband,” Percival commented, a touch of real pride to his tone.

Newt was pushed down onto the bed and then flipped over, laid on his back on display. He watched Percival pull at his tie and undo his wrist buttons, smirking down at Newt like a predator.

“Let’s make you scream then,” he seemed to decide. He pushes Newt's thighs wide and sank down between them, hot breath on his thighs as the man pressed down. Newt jerked at the first wet touch, the alpha’s tongue lapping at his thigh as it moved downward lazily. Kissing and nipping at his skin as he worked to Newt’s hole.

His thighs were pushed apart a bit more and Newt chewed his lower lip, feeling the first teasing hints of that wet lewd kiss once more. Percival’s tongue skimming lightly until Newt’s hips rolled. A warm chuckle teased him but before Newt could be embarrassed, he felt a proper contact. Percival licking over Newt’s hole shamelessly, flicking his tongue and pressing at him there. The toy has made him open and the man can sink his tongue into Newt. It’s a wicked and terrible thing, so dirty as Newt sobs and lifts his body into the contact. It feels so amazing, he never knew sex was like this.

The alpha was so good at it, working to touch and tease all the right spots. He sinks in two fingers to open Newt up more. Magic reaches in deep and touches those places inside him. Not proper pressure but featherlight shivers that weren’t enough. Newt whimpers out, fingers reaching blindly and curling in the man’s soft hair as his hips rolled over and over.

“P-please,” he asked, no doubt this terrible man knew exactly what he was doing. Newt felt so close to coming. The pleasure rising up, like waves on a shore that reached a bit further each time. Newt could feel that greedy hunger rolling through him in the same way.

Sucking in uneven breaths, he struggles to get air in as his body tensed and he pressed down on the tongue and fingers inside him. The magic buried up in him twisting and finally finally, pressing down just right.

Newt came with a loud moan, thighs jolting and his whole body jerking hard as he came apart in the pleasure. He hadn’t known anything could feel this intimate. He felt cut open and on display as the man between his thighs sat up a bit. He looks so pleased and smug and Newt can’t fault him for that at all.

Newt’s fingers were in his hair, they went lax slowly, joints aching. Both caressed either side of the alpha’s face as he pulled away. Feeling dazed, Newt blinked up at him, tears dripping for no real reason.

He could feel a well of shame for this, but it wasn’t running deep. Credence knew what they were doing, approved even. He thought this alpha before Newt might even need him, might need Newt.

No one had ever needed him.

“Divine,” Percival breathed, looking down at Newt and so clearly meaning the word. As if Newt was something more than a fumbling fool.

“Utterly perfect,” he added, wiping his chin of Newt’s slick.

He was still dressed, a stark contrast to Newt’s pale skin on display. His vest still on and done up, tie undone but still hanging.

His cock was pressing against his slacks, clearly aching to be free. Newt couldn’t make himself look away.

“Curious?” Percival teased but there was nothing cruel in it. He was just making light, as if he felt the same heavy air around them.

Newt sat up slowly, legs spread wide with the man kneeling between them.

Face burning red, he watched Percival undo his pants, pulling his cock free.

He seemed huge. Newt had no real reference this close but he imagined Percival was well endowed. He was too big to be average, far too thick and long. Sitting a few inches away, Newt could smell him and something about it made his mouth water.

He leaned in a bit more and Percival chuckled.

He began undoing his vest slowly, in no rush it seemed.

“Go on, have a feel,” he offered and Newt swallowed nervously, reaching out with both hands to very carefully touch his first alpha cock. His own was small and not overly sensitive but he had head alphas were more sensitive.

He was a bit surprised by the heat of it, the weight in his palm as his fingers skimmed along the length. Tracing the veins curiously. Newt wiggled a bit closer and inspected the erection, the coloration, the pink and reds, the pale purple of the tip. His fingers ran along the head, under the curve of the head, the skin pulled back. Newt licks his lip and leaned in. He’d heard people talk of such acts, fellatio. He had never understood the idea beyond giving pleasure but now he was curious to taste the alpha. He wanted it in his mouth and so Newt delicately licked the tip, tasting the salt of sweat and something more.

Something good.

He licked again, tongue sweeping up more of the taste as he scented eagerly.

The hand sliding through his hair makes him blink up, Percival staring down with dark eyes as he pets the side of Newt’s face.

“Enjoying yourself, sweet?”

Newt would have blushed if he wasn’t already as red as he could ever be.

“I’ve never,” he fumbled to explain, unable to easily admit he was curious.

“You'll learn, I’m going to teach you every dirty sex act there is.”

Newt looked down meekly, feeling the hunger in his stomach turn over again at the words. Spoken like an oath.

“I’m going to enjoy you so much, going to fuck you in every way there is.”

“There's more than one?”

Percival laughed out now, amused as he pushed Newt back and guided him. Sure firm hands leading him to lay back as the man settled between his thighs again.

He was nude, Newt realized, blinking at peering at the older man’s lithe body. Not entirely sure how he had done so without Newt noticing. He was in very good shape but also a bit soft at his waist. Scars covered him, so many various injuries long healed. Newt’s fingers traced a long jagged line along his bicep curiously.

“A life of an auror.”

Newt blinked.

“I’m not much better,” he admitted. “My scars fade more though, mum said it was cause I’m an omega.”

Percival let Newt show him, three long lines down his wrist. They were very faint but in the right light they showed, many others under them, all along his arms.

“What were you doing?” The alpha asked, taking Newt’s wrist and kissing the marks, tongue tracing the faint lines and making Newt shiver. He couldn't stop looking, watching the man’s tongue drag over his skin.

“Creatures mostly, they panic when their hurt and fight even when you only want to help.”

“You do love your beasts,” Percival muses and Newt was struck by how true that was right then. This rough growly man holding him down and Newt so very much liking it. He looked away, feeling his heart twist oddly. Credence’s comment about Newt remarrying returning.

“Are you ready then?” Percival asked, his tone low again.

“Ready to be fucked and bred? An omega used up? Earning every penny I paid for you?” The words were so dirty but they lacked something now. That cruel edge from before seemed missing, as if it had never existed beyond Newt’s own view.

“Will you throw me away if I’m not good?” Newt blurted and Percival seemed to stop short, looming over him.

“What?”

“The alpha I was in l-love with, she said she loved me too and we would m-marry. And then she kissed me and made me put my hand up her skirt. She said after I was a-awful at it and then she left and married someone else,” he rambled. Newt needed to make himself stop, to just stop talking. He had no idea where these words were coming from. But he could recall that moment, Leta looking so bored as he touched her there. Something about the way Percival spoke about Newt seemed so much the opposite of everything she had ever told him. Clearly, one of them were wrong about him.

“She s-said I was more of a side omega than the kind you marry. What if she’s right?”

“A side…” Percival trailed off, looking startled a moment before his features smoothed into something controlled again. He leaned down and kissed Newt once more, opening his mouth and tasting deep, seeming uncaring of Newt’s tears.

“You know better than that. You silly boy. Do you think I would waste money? Do you truly think such a thing? That you’re meant to be someone's mistress? A whore?”

Newt trembled.

“I don’t know,” he finally admitted, feeling far too bare, to vulnerable. “W-what is this? you’re not my husband, my husband doesn't even want me.”

Percival watched Newt a moment and then sat up, dragging Newt with him. He settles him in his lap with a huff.

“You’re still so young, still a child in far too many ways.”

Newt shrugged, not knowing what to say to that.

“Credence doesn’t feel attraction, you understand that?”

“Logically,” Newt admitted and slumped against the older man, pressing his cheek to Percival’s chest and tracing his scars with his eyes.

“More than logically,” Percival told him, a hand down Newt’s back softening the harsh tone. “Credence can’t give you that. He told you so. It’s cruel to demand something from him he can’t give you.”

Newt nodded, feeling tears blink.

“Will you then?” He looked up, peering at this dominant alpha. “Will it just be me and you? No one else?”

Percival scoffed and it burned for a moment.

“Who else would there be?”

Newt blinks.

“I don’t know, I don’t...I just...I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“Clearly,” Percival scolded him lightly. He laid Newt back down, easing between his thighs once more.

“To be absolutely clear. You’re mine. Your body and all your sexual desire belong to me. In your marriage bed, I am your husband.”

He pressed a kiss to Newt’s shoulder as he spread the omega’s thighs and nudged them closer together, his cock rubbing along Newt’s inner thigh.

“I’m going to fuck you and be the only one to ever have you, there will be no others. If you think I’m off running around fucking random people you’re wrong. I’m not some young thing. You’ll be lucky if I can keep up with you,” he grumbled.

Newt watched him, feeling his heart stirring, taking in Percival's words. Without Newt’s consent, his heart was pulling them deep, settling them alongside Leta’s comment about Newt being a side omega. Words that would shape him, regardless if he wanted them too.

“You little darling, I’m going to take care of you. You've married into this family and you can’t escape now.”

Newt whimpered.

Warm fingers touched his hole, rubbing the slick there and sinking in easily.

“This part of you is all mine,” Percival told him. He sounded so certain too, as if there was no doubt.

“I’m claiming it for myself,” he added, pressing the head of his cock to Newt’s body. It felt far too big, but in that moment the alpha could have asked him for anything and Newt would have given it.

“Breath,” Percival commanded and Newt let out the air from his lungs, realizing he was holding it in.

“Relax, just relax your body,” he rumbled, one hand caressing Newt’s side soothingly as he pushed more forcefully at him, wanting inside. Newt reached out, arms clutching the man’s shoulders and pulling him down to him more. He buried his face in Percival's neck and tried to obey, tried to let go of the fear.

He whimpered at the first motion, when his body gave up and let the alpha in. He felt his body give and the sensation of being entered. His rim was stretched so wide, burning a bit with it. Newt held onto the man as Percival hushed him softly and pushed in a bit more. Newt’s voice making high little sounds with every movement.

He trembled against the calm stillness of the alpha inside him.

“That’s it,” Percival coaxed him, reaching to pull on Newt’s hair and ease him back onto the bed. He followed, kissing Newt once he could. His forceful mouth taking as he pleased. Opening Newt up and pushing his tongue in deep. Newt's hands cup the alpha’s face as he kisses back, feeling muddled and desperate in a way that went beyond lust.

Newt broke the kiss with a sob when the alpha eased back and then sank in deeper. He dropped his head against the bed and whimpered out, thighs quivering but staying spread wide as his toes dug into the blanket.

“Good boy, darling omega, so sweet and perfect, such a fine perfect thing you are.” Percival muttered into his skin, mouth pressed to Newt’s neck. He kissed and licked at him, sucked at his skin until it throbbed. He muttered steady encouragement, talking about how tight and good Newt felt, so splendid and marvellous.

It felt far too much, Newt being opened up so deeply, the burn making him wince as Percival finally, finally, seemed to bury himself all the way in.

“That’s it,” Percival told him. Taking hold of Newt’s thighs, he yanked him up as he sat back. The man kneeling on the bed with Newt in his lap, still down on his cock.

“Put your legs under you,” he pushed and directed Newt like a doll, moving him as he pleased. Until Newt’s hands were on the alpha’s knees behind his own body, holding his weight as he carefully lifted up and then sank back down. Just a tiny bit, but his insides seemed to move as well. Newt trying not to gasp out.

“There you go, keep going,” Percival commanded, hands on Newt’s waist, guiding him. Newt shivered as he slowly adjusted to the new feeling, lust rising high. He felt so full but in such a good way. Hips rocking up and down and feeling the cock inside him moving in reaction.

Percival pushed him up high and then pulled Newt down by the hips, a sudden motion that ended with a wet smack of skin on skin. Newt whimpered, body feeling so good, even more than Percival’s tongue and fingers had made him feel.

“Hurt?” The alpha asked and Newt shook his head in negative, the burn faded now.

“Good,” Percival grunted and Newt jerked as he was shoved back. He hit the bed and Percival was right after him, spreading Newt’s thighs and guiding himself back in. He slammed home and Newt moaned out, feeling his body open up so eagerly.

“Fuck, you’re so tight and hot, such a nice greedy grip.”

Newt couldn’t even get an answer out, the man pummeling into him so roughly, pinning Newt to the bed and lunging in so demandingly. Newt could only take it, thighs spread wide as he moaned out, voice seeming so loud in the room.

“It’s been too long since I had someone so good, such a fine omega. Credence’s mother wasn’t this tight, wasn’t this good and I thought she’d be the best I’d have.” Percival pulled back and Newt was flipped over, yanked up to his hands and knees.

The new position let the alpha fuck him ruthlessly now, slamming Newt back to meet every thrust. The wet slap of skin and the headboard creaking, Newt’s own slick sounding so dirty and soaked.

“You feel so good darling, you’re cunt feels so nice on my cock, making me feel so good, such a good omega, so perfect.”

Newt arched his back up, not realizing it as he pushed back for more, the praising and friction making him glassy-eyed. Everything feels so good. He was still crying a bit but he didn’t know why, he didn’t care really. The lust was rising up now, seeming to take away common sense as he whined out and urged the man on.

“You like getting fucked?”

Newt nodded his head, chewing his lip and moaning softly when Percival gave him a few suddenly savage slams.

“P-please,” Newt begged, not evening knowing why. But Percival seemed to like it, jerking Newt back and looming over him. His chest rubbing against Newt’s back as he fucked viciously.

“Pretty omega, I’m going to knot darling, I can’t resist you.”

The hands on Newt’s waist were digging in so hard and he felt the alpha’s teeth at his neck. Dragging over the delicate skin there.

A mating mark, the sign of a good union.

Newt had never thought of it before but at that moment he wanted it so fiercely, pushing his neck back and pulling away from the man a bit. Percival's grip went tighter by instinct, holding Newt in place, his teeth sinking in. Newt whimpered out, gasping for air and sobbing, his whole body overstimulated.

The wet smack of Percival ramming into him taking everything else away. Newt could feel the friction inside him, could feel the swell of the knot as it was forced into his body.

It felt so wonderful and Newt never wanted it to stop.

He could feel the massive cock fucking into him, his body coming apart as he moaned and pressed back into the ache.

Newt clenched his teeth, the pleasure and pain mixing as he did his best to take the knot trying to get into him. Percival's hands pushing him down as he forced himself inwards. His teeth biting Newt’s neck.

With an abrupt give, the knot sank and Newt came.

With breathless little sounds he trembles apart, sobbing as Percival kept shallowly thrusting into his body, claiming him as his knot swelled up. Newt would be tied with him, forced to take his seed deep inside to hopeful make a baby.

Newt gave soft whimpers as Percival gently eased his bite and then nuzzled the spot apologetically. His hands curled around Newt and shifted them forward. A pillow levitated and another, piling up so Newt could lay over them with his arse up in the air still. Their bodies locked tightly.

“That’s it darling, let it all sink deep into you, my perfect little omega. How could you think I’d share such a thing? Or that I’d ever want anyone else?”

Newt whined out, feeling dazed and floating a bit, the throb of the knot inside him so distracting and such a glorious feeling. Like his most base need was being met, like eating food or drinking water, settling into bed for a long night's sleep. It just felt so right. The alpha over him, pressing soft kisses into Newt’s sweat-damp hair and whispering such nice things to him.

Newt felt perfect.

 

It was a bit hazy, the aftermath. Percival came free with a rush of seed. Newt’s body held up to keep it inside him as the man eased the plug into Newt. It was bigger now, swollen to suit his stretched body.

“To keep you filled up,” Percival explained gently, seeming so kind now. His hands not harsh as they cleaned Newt. He could have used a spell but seemed to prefer a rag dragged over Newt’s skin, every inch of him wiped with care. He bandaged Newt’s neck, muttering about a new scar.

“I’d like it,” Newt whispered into the pillow, shamefaced and he felt the alpha over him pause, fingers running down his back in a lingering way.

Percival cleans the bedding and then is lifting Newt and tucking him into the bed, the omega half asleep already. Percival tries to pull away but Newt won’t let him, insisting wordlessly that Percival come to bed with him, curling up against the alpha contently. After a bit of resistance, the alpha seems to settle into his fate, letting Newt cling.

With a yawn, he nuzzles in close and lets sleep take him, somehow certain the alpha will take care of him despite their first meeting. If felt far away, not as if it was merely today. Newt went to sleep, content with the alpha beside him, something in him sure of Percival.

 

 

The following year feels like it rushes by so fast. Newt barely has time to adjust to anything. Going between his family home and the Graves house. Visiting his parents in india and Theseus in London and going on trips with Credence.

Mostly though he stays in New York.

In the Graves house that Credence visits often but also travels far from. Percival is the constant one, coming home each night.

Newt tries to bond with Credence, tries to make him his husband, but his eye keeps straying. He can’t help it, something in him gravitating toward the older and more dominant Graves. It doesn’t help that Credence encourages it, pleased that his father has someone.

And Percival does have Newt. Their sex life is wicked and sinful, doing all sorts of things Newt had never even heard of. Percival always guiding him, always showing him the way. Doting in his own way.

Newt supposed that the real trouble, that Percival is sure and strong. At first, it’s only in their bedroom but it spread out slowly, seeping into their everyday lives. He depends more on the man and the more Percival proves himself, the more Newt trusts him. The more his heart craves him.

Newt took on the wedding night.

His stomach slowly growing heavy with child and Percival is so fond of that swell. Newt can see the father Credence admired in the man now. The way he adores his unborn child. There is a depth for softness within the seemingly cold man Newt hadn’t expected.

It’s endearing.

Percival is charming and he is much more than he seemed at first. So kind and sweet to Newt, he likes to think he’s above silly things like love, but his touch says different to the omega.

They seem to fit well, to just...work well together. He’s respectful and considerate of Newt each day and in their bed he’s dominant and so deliciously aggressive.

They fit.

Newt just knows.

 

“Newt?” Leta looks surprised to see him, which makes sense. Newt was lured into the charity event with promises of foot rubs and lazy sex. Otherwise, he would never attend such a large crowded event. People give them space thankfully, his heavy stomach on display.

They were in London to visit Theseus and Percival had decided to attend the large public event to make nice and work on his politics. Newt and Credence roped along as well.

“Whose this?” Percival asks lightly, a predator in his smile.

“Leta Lestrange, we went to school together,” Newt introduces and he knows Percival knows immediately who she is.

“Hello,” Percival offers a smile that’s all teeth.

“This is my father-in-law, Percival Graves,” Newt explained. There was a possessive hand on his side and he can see Leta noting it.

“This is my husband, Credence Graves,” he adds when Credence arrives with a cup of cool water for Newt. He takes it thankfully and Credence smiles, reaching out and rubbing Newt’s pregnant belly fondly. Despite not fathering them, Credence is excited for the children, delighted with his family expanding.

They’re in such a strange relationship, the three of them. Credence is gently trying to ease his father into the idea of Credence divorcing Newt and Percival himself marrying him. It will happen eventually too. Newt can see it already, the way Percival grows more possessive of Newt, touching him more in public. He was an alpha after all. It’s not sitting well with him, that people think Credence is the father of Newt’s children. His own plan backfiring on him.

“This is Leta,” Percival offers to Credence who turns a sharp eye onto her. “Newt’s old school friend.”

“Ah,” Credence doesn’t smile or offer his hand out, neither had Percival. Both Graves looking absolutely daunting and protective.

“Where’s your omega?” Percival asked with a knowing politeness.

“He’s around here somewhere,” Leta replied, her tone tight as she faced off with Percival. Newt felt bad for her immediately, thinking she was going to win this little display.

“Yes, I’ve heard he does get around,” Percival mused and someone listening muffled a laugh.

Newt put a hand on the man’s arm as Leta turned red. There was no need to be cruel.

“You’ve done well for yourself,” she directed at Newt and he surprised her by smiling sincerely.

“I have. I’m very lucky.”

“The twins will be born soon, we’re very excited,” Credence added and Newt smiled with him.

“You must be very proud,” Leta said, looking between Newt and Credence and then Newt and Percival.

“I am,” Newt told her and meant it. No ones opinion would matter more than his own, not anymore. Newt had no shame for what he had done and would keep doing as he pleased.

“Have a good night now,” he told her and both Graves alphas followed his lead and dismissed her.

“I could have ripped her apart,” Percival grumbled softly and Newt shook his head. They wore charmed bits of jewelry so they could talk freely and not be overheard.

“I don't want that,” he explained softly. “Maybe a long time ago, but...she doesn't matter now. She hasn’t mattered for awhile now.”

Percival looked at Newt, nodding his head carefully, knowing what it meant for Newt tonsay such a thing and mean it. That his self doubts had faded a great deal from the day he was married. Newt had no fear left of being thrown away, no doubt that both of the Graves would be appalled at such a ridiculous notion.

“You actually owe her,” Newt added more lightly, sipping his water and looking for a clock to see if it the agreed time was done with so he could go back to the hotel and rest his sore feet.

“Oh?”

“She told me once, you ‘just know’ when you meet the right alpha. That something in you simply knows immediately, how well you could be together.”

“Is that so?”

Newt smiled up at Percival, knowing that before the children were born he would be divorced from Credence and Percival would have to marry him to save the family name. There was no real choice honourably. It would have to be done. Credence was trying to ease Percival into the idea but Newt had already seen the papers in Percival's office, the alpha far ahead of his son.

Alphas always trying to sneak around each other, so silly.

“Did you ‘just know’? When you first met...Credence?” Percival asked, a rumble to his tone. Newt knew it too well now, the sound of Percival getting himself all worked up and needing to be a dominant alpha.

“I did, the moment he walked into that room, I felt something.”

Newt smiles serenely as Percival watched him so intently.

“Can you two save that for later? Let’s at least pretend we’re the married couple,” Credence cut in. “Newt, please stop working father up so you can escape the crowd and please stop falling for it every time, father.”

Newt huffed at his so-called husband.

Percival snorted softly. “I’ll fall for it as much as I please, more so if it means I get to be in N-”

Newt nearly choked on his water, face burning red as he glared at Percival sharply. The alpha looking utterly shameless as he smirked charmingly. The utter cad somehow endearing as he said such tasteless things in a crowded room, even if no one else overheard.

 _You just know_ , Newt supposed with a fond sigh.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Smuttttttt, but it ended so cute? Also Newt just kinda....ignores the whole blackmail thing at the beginning. Boy has some issuessssss.
> 
> I liked Credence in this, I should try more asexual characters but I don't wanna offend anyone. 
> 
> Next up is kitty fic? Maybe. I've got a handful of them on the go and many others needing to be finished glaring at me. Sorry my new job has severely cut into my writing time. D:
> 
> [Come talk at me on Tumblr!](https://the-miss-lv.tumblr.com/)


End file.
